A Moment of Reflection
by SparklingJubilation
Summary: Years after the war, George and Chandler are living the good life with their four kids. Or are they? How will the family react when an 'old friend' stops by and throws them into a whirlwind of reflections on the past.  P.S. Chandler is a girl.
1. You're Kidding, Right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, blah blah blah.

I hope you like my story! Read and Review! Thanks. =) Also, I realize that things can get a little confusing, so I'll try to explain, if I can...

* * *

"Chan, please, I'm sorry I let her come over." He pleaded with her.

"This is unbelievable. How could you think I would ever be okay with this? I hate her!" she shouted.

"I know, I know. She's just so desperate now. She misses him so much." He said.

"I bet. Is that what she said to you eight years ago, when she 'convinced' you to have sex with her?" she shouted back.

"I KNEW you would bring that up. You said it was fine, but you're not really over it." George said to her.

"Of course, I'm not over it George. First, you lied to me. What eight years and you never had time to mention that you cheated on me? And second, you're still lying to me because you're trying to tell me that you didn't want to have sex with her-I know you did!" Chandler shouted back.

"I didn't cheat on you! We weren't together." George retorts.

"Oh really? Not together? Is that why you gave me hell for leaving when I came back? I had to beg you to forgive me. And don't think you're just getting out of the second part, you always had a crush on her. You wanted to have sex with her." She yelled to him.

"Okay, okay. I wanted to have sex with her, but I was in a fragile emotional state. I can't be blamed for my actions. My twin brother just died. We were mourning."

"Oh, Mourning Sex? That's a good one, George. I'm sure Fred's rolling over in his grave right now." She snapped back at him.

"Come on! I'm really trying to fix things here." George said.

"Fine, It's whatever. I don't even care. I'm over it." She retorted. It was obvious by her tearstained cheeks and falter in her voice that she was -not- over it.

"It was so many years ago. We weren't even together then. I had no idea where you even were." George said.

"Totally understandable. Rather than look for me, you channeled your energy into banging Angelina." Chandler replied, but George cut her short.

"Just stop crying! Please." He half yelled/half begged.

"Well, I am sorry that I can't just suppress my emotions like you. Keeping everything bottled up until you explode and take it out on me and the kids! I'm sorry that I like to talk about these things when I'm upset rather than push them to the side and ignore them, so that they can bother me while I sleep and haunt me for the rest of my life!" she shouted.

"You call this not exploding? You've been keeping all this from me since I told you about Angelina last week." He retorted.

"Yes! I tried very hard to understand. I thought better late than never, eight years late to be exact. I tried to be calm and understanding. But this is the last straw. It's like you can't stop pissing me off. Through all these years, I've born your children, supported you, been the ideal woman for you. And this is what I get!" she shouted louder.

"Typical! Let's just blame everything on me. You're perfect and I ruin everything." he yelled back, even louder.

"Don't be like this." she warned.

"No, no, you're right. It's my fault. I'm the bad guy. I can't do anything right. This is all my fault." He mocked. She had finally stopped crying, she was too angry at him to say anything. She shook her head at him silently.

"Speechless? Well, good, I'll just keep going then. It's my fault I slept with Angelina. It's my fault I never looked for you when you left. It's my fault our neighbors don't like us very much. It's my fault you can't have all the things you want. It's my fault we have kids at all. Let's just go ahead and say that I ruined our whole marriage." He shouted. By this time, Chandler was exhausted. She couldn't go on, she couldn't fight back. She looked into his eyes for one second before she had to look away. She held back her tears for as long as she possibly could. She bit her lip and shook her head slightly.

"Seven years ago you gave me this ring. No wedding, no marriage. Just seven years, four kids, and this ring. The day you gave it to me, I knew the diamond was fake- and I didn't say anything because I loved you and I didn't want to hurt your feelings. And it didn't matter to me. All I wanted was you." she said and looked down at the ring and held it in her hand.

"We're not married." She said, and set her engagement ring on the table before she walked silently out of the house.

Now that she was alone, she finally felt like she could hear herself think. Chandler was a stay at home mother of four children under the age of 6, and she spent a lot of time inside that house. And being trapped there now, in the middle of the biggest fight she and George had ever had, just felt like torture. It was late at night, probably around 2 AM, and it probably wasn't the best idea for her to be walking the streets alone. But she had her wand, she could take care of herself. She didn't need any man, or anyone to protect her. Her finger felt empty without George's ring. He proposed to her seven years ago, but it seemed like forever. After the battle and Fred's death, she knew she couldn't just stay here. So she left, she spent 18 months traveling Europe, visiting different wizarding communities. In her absence, George and Angelina found consolation of their loss in each other. They were together on-again off-again while Chandler was gone.

They were fighting because Angelina Johnson had made an unexpected reappearance to their family. Chandler stopped walking, and realized she had nearly walked all the way out of town. She turned around and started walking back home. She knew she couldn't stay out long, the kids would be waking up in the morning and George didn't know how to get them ready. He went to work early everyday and she stayed home to take care of the kids. George loved his family, he just never did much of the dirty work. Chandler thought about how this whole fight got started...

**_=-=-=Earlier That Evening=-=-=_**

"George, I don't care what she has to say. It really doesn't matter to me." Chandler said as she worked on cleaning the dishes.

"Chan, sweetie please. She's desperate. She's been begging me to let her come talk to us." George tried to explain, taking the dish and drying it.

"I'm sorry. I just don't care for her very much. I just found out you had sex with her, which I'm still trying to deal with. And now she's going to try to ask me for a favor? That just doesn't seem right." She said.

"Chan, she needs us." He said to her. Silence. "Look, I told her she could come after midnight tonight, so the kids will be asleep. They'll never even know she's been here. It'll be fine." George said.

"Fine. I'll listen to her." Chandler said, finishing the dishes. George leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you." He said.

"I know." She replied. "I love you, too." She added. Just then they heard a knock at the door.

"I'm putting a silencing charm on the kids' doors. And I'm going to lock them, too." I said, walking down the hallway to charm their doors.

"I'll get the door." George said. When Chandler came back from the hallway, Angelina was sitting on the couch and George was sitting in the chair next to her. Chandler realized they expected her to sit on the couch with Angelina. She sighed.

"Angelina. Can I get you something to drink? Coffee, Tea, Water?" Chandler asked.

"A cup of tea would be nice." Angelina answered politely.

"I'll start the water." Chandler said, walking to the kitchen. She easily could've started the water by magic, but she wasn't in any hurry to talk with Angelina. Whatever she had to say, it probably wasn't good.

"So, Angelina what is this all about?" Chandler asked her.

"Well, maybe you should sit down first..." Angelina started. Chandler walked back over to the couch and she finished the tea with a flick of her wand, the tray gently floated over to the sit on the coffee table. Each took their own cup of tea.

"I don't know how much George has told you about why I'm here." She started.

"Not much." Chandler answered.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm sure you know that since Fred's death, I really have been the same. I really loved him, you know? I miss him so much. His death left such a hole in my life. I haven't been able to find anything to replace him." Angelina explained. Chandler looked over to George, who was simply listening quietly.

"Yes, we all miss Fred very much, Angelina. What's your point?" Chandler snapped, she really didn't have time to feel bad for Angelina.

"Well, I realized that I've reached a point in my life where I'm ready to be a mother." Angelina said and then she paused, expecting Chandler to understand. George looked at her expectantly.

"You want- to babysit my children?" Chandler asked, confused.

"No. I want to have a child with George." Angelina said.

"WHAT?" Chandler asked. She laughed, but then looked at George, who was still looking very seriously at her. Chandler shook her head and chuckled again. And Angelina looked to George to try to help her explain.

"You're kidding. Right?" Chandler asked.

"She's being serious, Chandler. Just listen for a second." George said. Realization hit Chandler and wiped the smile off her face. She couldn't say anything.

"I loved Fred. And I realized if I couldn't have him, and I couldn't have George... I wanted a family. Fred and I used to talk about being married and having kids, and George is just the closest thing to my Fred."

"I-I-I can't believe you're asking this. George, you knew this was what she was going to ask me?" Chandler asked.

"It's not what you think Chandler. Just let her finish explaining." George said.

"Somebody better start explaining." Chandler shouted.

"There's a muggle procedure called artificial insemination. George would just donate his sperm and then I would use it. There's no sex involved." Angelina explained.

"It's not the sex that bothers me" Chandler said to her. "What bothers me is that you knew this is what she was going to ask for. And I can see it in your eyes, that you've already decided what you're going to do." She said to George. Angelina's head quickly turned to look at him.

"No, no. I know what I want to do, but we need to talk about it first. This is our decision." George said.

"No shit, we need to talk about this. Angelina, you're going to have to excuse us for a second." Chandler said.

"Yeah, sure. I just need to use the bathroom." She said.

"Down the hall, second door on the left." George said. As soon as Angelina was in the bathroom, Chandler put on a silencing charm on the door, and exploded.

"Fuck, George! I can't believe this." She shouted.

"Calm down, Chan. We can just talk about this." George said.

"Tell me one thing, George- Is she fucking pregnant? Right now?" Chandler asked.

"No!" George shouted. "No, no! I promise. She isn't."

Chandler took a deep breath to calm down. Her brain was running at 1000 mph, she could barely catch her breath. She sighed quietly.

"You want to do this." Chandler said to George, half telling and half asking.

"Well, I think she needs this. And I'm willing to do it, for her. But this is our decision, and we'll decide together." George said.

"This is what I think, George. Let's say we let Angelina have your kid or kids or whatever. I know you, George, and you're not going to let them be Angelina's kids. You're going to be their father. Where does that put us? Will you alternate weeks of being dad? Do we have to share weekends and holidays? You're not going to be able to let her be single mother of your children. So then where does that leave me? Stepmother of yours and Angelina's children? I don't want that. Angelina knows I hate her, I don't want to be anything to her kids. And what about our kids? Will they be cousins, stepfamily, half-family? Does Angelina become Aunt Angelina? Will my kids call Angelina mom? Fuck no, they won't. Not even, over my dead body." Chandler shouted. By this time Angelina had come back into the living room and was standing behind them. George saw her first.

"Ang, she didn't mean that." George said to her.

"I did mean that. And I'll say it again if I have to. I meant it." Chandler replied.

"It's okay. I understand. I just had to ask." Angelina said. She picked up her bag and walked towards the door. For a moment, Chandler felt a pang of her sadness.

"Wait." She sighed. "Listen Angelina, I'm not saying no, and I'm not saying yes. I just- We just need to think about this first. We need like, a week, or more, to just think about this." Chandler said. Angelina turned back around to look Chandler in the eyes.

"Thank you." Angelina said.

"And, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. But that is how I feel. I meant it." Chandler said. Angelina nodded and walked out the door. They heard a small pop, and she was gone. In seconds, Chandler was collapsed and sobbing on the couch.

* * *

A/N: Okie doke! Just to clarify: At the beginning of this chapter, they're fighting because Angelina just left. In other words, the end of this chapter picks up where the chapter started, so the next chapter will start after Chandler walks out..

So, chronologically, Angelina comes over, asks to have George's baby, Chandler's mad and she cries and then she fights with George, and then she walks out, and then it's the next chapter.

Does that make sense?


	2. Are You Okay?

A/N: Here we go, to recap: now Chandler has stormed out of the house in an angry fury, leaving George home alone with the kids worrying about her.

Hope you like! And Reviews, Thanks!

* * *

_"She's been gone way too long. What if something's happened to her? She stormed out before I could even tell her I loved her. But I can't just leave the kids here alone. But I can't just leave her out there alone. It's been a long time..."_

These had been George's thoughts for the past 20 minutes since Chandler left the house. He couldn't decide what he should do. It was around 2:30 AM, and the kids were fast asleep but he still couldn't leave them. It was a tough decision- Would Chandler be more mad that he left the kids alone, or that he didn't go look for her? He decided he had to do something. In a second, he apparated to Ginny and Harry's. He loudly knocked on the door. After a moment of silence, he heard noises of someone walking to the door, and then tripping in the dark.

"Shit" someone whispered. George laughed, he recognized Ginny's voice.

"Who's there?" Ginny whispered through the door.

"You'll have to speak up, it's your brother George." He said, referring to his lack of one ear.

"George?" She asked opening the door. "What the hell are you doing? It's like 3 in the morning!"

"It's 2:30, Gin. And I need you to come back home with me, like now." George said grabbing her arm.

"2:30! What's going on?" Ginny asked, raising her voice slightly.

"Come on. Chandler and I got in a fight. She stormed off and I need to go find her. I need you to stay at the house with the kids until I get back. It won't be long. Just hurry." George said quickly.

"What about my family, George? I can't just leave." Ginny said.

"Oh, Harry can take care of it. You'll be back before they even wake up anyway. Now let's go!" George shouted.

"Fine! Give me two minutes. I'll be right there." Ginny said, and with that George apparated back to the house.

* * *

She was almost home now, just a few blocks. But Chandler began to feel like someone was following her. She took a glimpse behind her a saw a man's figure following her. It was too dark to recognize his face. She turned around and just kept walking, she would be home soon enough. At least she had her wand. She reached in her pocket to grab it, but it wasn't there.

"Shit." She whispered to herself. She remembered setting her wand down on the coffee table before she left. How could she have been so stupid? She could hear the man's footsteps getting closer. She looked back one more time, he was probably only 15 feet behind her. She could almost see the Weasley Wizard Wheezes sign from where she was. She decided to run, but the man following her must've apparated right in front of her. He grabbed her wrists and held her so she couldn't move.

"It's awful late for a pretty lady like you to be outside alone, don't you think?" he whispered in her ear. He smelled like alcohol and weeks of not showering. She turned her head away from his terrible breath,

"You're disgusting. Let go of me." she spat at him.

"You're feisty. I like it." He said as he took her into the dark alley. Chandler tried to escape, but she couldn't get her hands free. The man had her arms pinned to her sides and he moved his hands over her body.

"Please stop" she begged. As she felt one of his hands slide up her thigh, she closed her eyes. She screamed out for help, but there was no one there. Suddenly, she heard a spell flying through the air. She waited for whatever would happen next. Instantly, the man was lying on the ground. She opened her eyes to look at the man on the ground, she was crying. She felt another pair of arms grab her and she screamed again.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. It's me, It's George." he whispered to her. "Are you alright? What happened? Did he hurt you?" George asked, holding her in his arms and checking to see if she was hurt.

"I'm fine." Chandler said, shaking. She tried to catch her breath. It took all of her energy to stay standing and she let George help hold her up.

"Did her hurt you, Chan?" George asked her, lifting up her head to look into her eyes. Chandler looked down at her wrists, they hurt but she was alright.

"No, I'm fine." She said, wrapping her arms around George's neck.

"Hang on." George said to her, realizing that the spell was wearing off. Chandler took a step backwards and leaned against the wall for support, she was still shaking. George bent over and pulled the man up by his shirt.

"You messed with the wrong girl, tonight." George told him, and then punched him in the face. Chandler gasped and the man stumbled backwards. George slammed him against the wall and the man fell to the ground. He rolled in pain and George kicked him twice- once in the stomach and once in the crotch.

"George! Stop!" Chandler cried out. George almost kicked him again but stopped before he did. He turned around to Chandler and she held out her shaking hand to him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. He kissed her forehead and brushed her hair off her face.

"Take me home." She whispered to him. George picked her up into his arms and carried her home the few blocks to their flat above the store.

When they walked in the door, Ginny looked up from the magazine she was reading. She gasped when she saw them.

"Don't freak out, Gin." George said.

"Ginny's here?" Chandler asked. Ginny made room for her on the couch and George laid her down gently next to Ginny.

"Chan, what happened?" Ginny asked. George went into the kitchen to make some tea to help Chandler relax.

"It's not a big deal. I was walking home and this guy stopped me. He grabbed me off the street. I forgot my wand here. It was so stupid. It was my fault." Chandler explained, sitting up.

"Oh my gosh. Did he hurt you? Are you alright?" Ginny asked. Chandler looked down at her wrists, where light bruises were forming.

"No, no. I'm fine. I'm just a little shaken up." She explained.

"Well, what happened? I mean, how did you get away?" Ginny asked. As George walked in with tea for everyone. As George handed her a cup of tea, Chandler noticed his hands

"George." Chandler said. "Your knuckles are covered in blood."

"It's not my blood." George said. Chandler stopped for a second and then looked up at George. She'd never seen him so angry.

"Go wash your hands." Chandler asked quietly. And George walked out of the room.

"Hello?" Ginny asked. "What happened?" she asked again.

"Oh, well, George came. I don't know how he found me, but I'm glad he did. He hexed the guy and then he beat him up." Chandler said. Ginny laughed a little.

"No kidding. I bet he did." Ginny said smiling.

"Gin, I mean he really beat this guy up. I've never seen George like that before. He's never been so angry." Chandler said, she was almost crying again.

"It's alright, Chan. It's okay. It's over now." Ginny comforted her. George came back in and held her in his arms. Chandler laid her head on his chest and she was soon asleep. George and Ginny sat quietly in the living room for a moment after she had fallen asleep.

"George, if you'd like, Harry and I could take your kids for the weekend. You know, so she won't have to worry about it, and you guys can work things out..." Ginny suggested.

"You don't have to do that Gin." George said, gently brushing his fingers through Chandler's hair. Chandler's even breathing on his chest helped him relax.

"It's really not a big deal. You can bring them over tomorrow morning, and we'll drop them off Sunday night. Please, let us help you out." Ginny said.

"Okay, but just one question. Would your generosity have anything to do with the fact that your anniversary is just two weeks away?" George asked.

"Well, it would be nice if one babysitting job was repaid with another..." Ginny said with a smile. George laughed gently.

"Sounds like we have a deal." George said. Ginny stood up, kissed George and Chandler goodbye and with a pop, she was gone.

o

o

o

When Chandler woke up she was laying on the couch and sunlight was softly shining through the windows into her eyes. She threw a pillow over her head and rolled over on the couch. She was still so tired. She felt like she could sleep for a whole day and still never catch up on missed sleep.

"Hey there Sleepy Head. You thinking about waking up this morning?" George asked her. Chandler answered with a muffled groan. George laughed at her, as he was making coffee and breakfast.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Oh, about 10:30." George replied, nonchalantly.

"10:30?" Chandler exclaimed, sitting straight up. "My goodness, I can't be sleeping. The kids! They need to get up, brush their teeth, get dressed, eat breakfast!" As Chandler was standing up off the couch, she didn't realize she was still wrapped in a blanket from last night. She tried to take a step, but tripped over the blanket and fell flat on her face.

"Merlin's beard, Chandler. Calm down!" George said as he rushed over to help her.

"Ouch." She said, rubbing her head. They sat down on the couch together. Chandler noticed that George had brought over a tray of not only coffee, but tea, orange juice, toast, eggs, bacon and homefries.

"You made breakfast?" She asked.

"Yes. I made breakfast. I also woke, brushed, dressed and fed the kids." He told her.

"And then sold them to the circus? Where are they?" She asked, starting to eat.

"Well, actually, Ginny suggested, practically demanded, that she and Harry take the kids for the weekend." George explained.

"Wold-that-haff-anyfing-to-do-wiff-their-anniversary-nex-week?" Chandler asked with her mouth full.

"We should probably just assume that we'll be babysitting for them soon." George replied laughing. He sat back on the couch and started to read the paper, while Chandler finished breakfast.

"George, did you really make this? I mean, it's actually good." Chandler said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" George asked

"Sweetie, you're a terrible cook. You could burn a pot of boiling water." She said.

"That hurts." George said melodramatically, "But you might be right. I can't cook much, but I can cook breakfast." Chandler laughed and pulled the newspaper out of his hands.

"What are we going to do today?" she asked.

"I think we'll be able to figure something out." George said, with a mischievous grin. Chandler pulled George close to her and kissed him. As their lips met, Chandler pushed George back on the couch and straddled him. Their kisses were hot and passionate. It's not very often that a couple with four kids can have a romantic moment.

"George," Chandler said between kisses. "I just remembered that," more kisses, "I'm mad at you."

"Well, I'm mad at you, too." He said.

"But I don't want to stop." Chandler whispered in his ear.

"Please don't." George growled back. She ran her hands down his chest and pulled his shirt off. She kissed her way down his chest as she slowly unbuttoned his pants. George's hands quickly worked to pull her dress off over her head.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's a slip, George." She replied, pulling it off over her head too.

"It's stupid. It's like wearing a skirt under your dress." He said.

"That's exactly what it is." She said, pulling his jeans off and situating herself between his knees. She gently pulled down his underwear to reveal his hard member.

"What about the store?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Chan!" George shouted, leaning his head back. "I took care of it. I set everything up and Verity can handle everything while I'm gone. Please stop worrying." He explained. Chandler bit her lip, and smiled at him.

"Sweetie, don't make me beg." George pleaded with her. She laughed at him gently and slowly wrapped her hands around his throbbing cock. She licked her lips and gently slid her lips over his head. George moaned, leaning his head back again. She eagerly licked his entire shaft with the tip of her tongue. She used her hands to lightly play with his balls. Starting at his base, she licked all the way to the sensitive underside of his cock, right under the head. She then teased him with a few long and slow licks up and down his shaft. George moaned again, his breathing was getting heavier and heavier as Chandler worked her tongue over his shaft. She slowly lowered her mouth over his shaft. She slowly bobbed her head up and down on his lap. She slowly pulled him all the way out of her mouth and George's hand quickly tangled itself in her hair, gently pulling. She stroked the base of his shaft and swallowed his cock again. She swirled her tongue around the head of cock which made George pull her hair a little harder. Chandler loved it.

"Oh God," he said, "I could never get tired of this."

She quickened her pace as her hands worked in time with her mouth. With each head movement she pushed him deeper and deeper down her throat. Her pace and intensity grew with each thrust, and she could feel George's hand shaking on her head. It was everything he could to do to stop himself from forcing her head down on all of his cock. Chandler's mouth finally reached the base of George's cock and George let out a low growl.

"Chan, I can't hold on much longer." George begged her. She looked up him with wide eyes and slowly worked her tongue along his shaft as she pulled her mouth off his cock. George's hands reached down around her waist and he lifted her up onto his lap. She leaned in to kiss him and he lowered her down onto his cock. Chandler gasped as her full weight fell down onto George's cock. She began to ride him as his hands worked on her breasts. He reached around and fumbled with her bra.

"I hate these fucking things." George growled while his shaking hands fumbled at the clasp of the bra.

"It's in the front, George." Chandler said, while she kissed his neck and ear.

"Oh, Fuck it. I'll buy you another." He said as he ripped it off and threw it across the room. Chandler gasped as George's hands played with her nipples. He lowered his mouth over one of her nipples and she had to brace herself against the couch to support herself. George started to thrust into her and Chandler cried out in pleasure. George growled into her neck and twisted her around so she was laying on her back.

"I love you, so much." He said to her, and she pulled his face down to his and kissed him passionately as he gently pushed fully into her. Chandler gasped again as she felt George's full length inside her. George thrust into her harder and faster until Chandler felt wave after wave of pleasure and heat fill her whole body. She moaned and scratched her nails into George's shoulders. George fully thrust into her two more times when he came deep inside her. He collapsed on the couch next to Chandler, kissing her.

"I love you, too." She whispered, as he slept with his head on her shoulder.

"My head hurts." She added, rubbing her temples.

"Chan?" George asked, looking up at her. Chandler closed her eyes slowly and she could barely hear George talking.

"Are you okay? Sweetie, wake up. Please." George said.

* * *

A/N: Sooooo... Chandler hit her head and then she passed out. So the next chapter starts with her passed out and she's dreaming/reminiscing.


	3. For Real?

A/N: The italics are Chadler's dream, and then it goes it goes into real life with the regular font.

* * *

_They were sitting together on the edge of his bed in the Common's Room. She quickly pulled his shirt off over his head as they kissed. She only broke the kiss for a second to rip his shirt off. His fingers worked at the buttons on her shirt while she ran her hands up and down his chest. He finally undid the last button and he flung her shirt open. He buried his face in her breasts and he kissed her chest._

_"We shouldn't be doing this." he said._

_"I'm a Seventh Year Prefect." Chandler explained, "I can do anything I want."_

_"Good enough for me." he said, returning to kissing her._

_She threw her head back and laughed as he kissed up her neck and nibbled on her ear. She felt his hands slide around her waist as he reached behind her to unclasp her bra._

_"I fucking hate these things." he said as he fumbled. She laughed at him._

_"Let me help you." She said as she reached around and quickly undid the clasp._

_"It's like, you're magic, or something." he said laughing. He quickly held her breasts in his hands. Gently fondling them and playing with her nipples. He sent shivers through her whole body._

_"You just need more practice" she said._

_"Sounds good to me." he whispered into her ear. They fell down onto the bed together, arms and legs tangled together._

_"Oh God." She cried out as he kissed down her body but stopped as he was unbuttoning her jeans._

_"That's not my name." he said, looking up at her with a mischievous grin._

_"Fred!" she shouted. "Please?" she begged. He laughed and finished undressing her._

"Chan? Sweetie? Can you hear me?" He was asking her.

"Fred?" she asked as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Well, I haven't gotten that in a long time." George said.

"George?" She asked again.

"That's better" he said smiling. He helped her sit up on the couch.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked. Her head was pounding and the sun shining through the windows hurt her eyes.

"Not long, five minutes maybe. I couldn't wake you up. You gave me quite a scare." George said, placing a cool wet washcloth on her forehead.

"What happened?" she asked. She just remembered her head hurting, falling asleep and dreaming about Fred.

"I think you got a concussion when you fell this morning. You'll be alright. Drink this." He said, handing her a small glass of purple potion. She looked at the glass and then at George.

"Seven years ago, you made me promise never to prank you. Would I ever give you a bad potion?" George asked, and Chandler drank the whole glass.

"That was foul." she said.

"Probably. But it'll help." George said, holding her hand. "Why did you think I was Fred?" he asked.

"I-um, he was in my dream." she lied.

"That's odd. What kind of dream?" he asked. An image of Fred's naked body lying over her flashed in her mind.

"Nothing really. Just talking." she lied again. She began to remember more of what had happened in the past 24 hours. Their fight, Angelina's favor, her attacker, and Ginny babysitting the kids. "Oh, I just remembered everything." she said.

"Fast-Acting Memory Aide. One of the Weasley Wizard Wheezes best selling products." George said.

"You should to add some flavor to that stuff." She said, trying to get the taste out of her mouth. George laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll remember that for our next batch." George said, laughing.

"George... We need to talk." Chandler said, looking up at him.

"I know. But just one thing. I know you're mad at me for more than one reason." George said. And Chandler nodded her head. "So let's just not talk about what Angelina asked us last night. Just think about it for another day. And in the meantime, you can yell at me for everything else." George said.

"Well, okay. Where should I start?" She asked.

"Anywhere you'd like." he suggests.

"Well, I've been meaning to tell you, that I don't think you're spending enough time at home. I know you work hard for us and you're just trying to be a good father and provide for us, but the kids really miss you. And I miss you." She explained.

"I agree, Chan. I've been so wrapped up in work, I never even realized I was missing my family. I promise, I'm going to be around more." George told her.

"Okay." she replied with a smile. "Now, I know this is just going to hurt me... But I need you to tell me everything about you and Angelina. I just need you be honest about everything so that I can trust you again." she said.

"I knew you were going to ask me this eventually." he replied, looking down at the floor. He sighed. "A few weeks after you left, I was exhausted. I asked practically everyone you had ever spoken to if they had heard from you, or knew where you were. No one knew anything, you literally left without a trace. I had no idea where you went, or if you were even still alive. Even though the war was over, there were reports of Death Eaters making single random murders occasionally. They never had names, I was terrified that something had happened to you. After a month of waiting for you, Angelina had been writing to me, and I had seen her around every once in a while. When I came home, mum would invite her over, I think she was trying to encourage us. She meant well, she just wanted to help us deal with Fred's death..."

"I know all that, George" Chandler said.

"I know, I had to start somewhere though... So Angelina and I got together. I really wasn't ready to give up on you, but Mum insisted. I'm not blaming anything on her, I'm just saying. Our relationship, was not good. We would be okay for a few days and then we'd fight and then we'd, uh... make up, you know? That was really all there was to it. She rented a flat here in town, sometimes we went out to dinner or the movies. Just those kinds of things. She usually came home with me, and it was nice not to be so alone." George explained. Chandler let silent tears form in her eyes, but she didn't let George see.

"So, how many times?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I don't know. It was probably a lot, you don't want to know exactly how many times. We always used protection, though. Lots of protection." George admitted.

"How- How was she?" Chandler asked, refusing to make eye contact with George.

"What? Oh you mean like, in bed?" He asked and she nodded slowly. "Extremely aggressive." George said.

"She was very demanding, and she knew what she wanted. She seems quiet and unassuming in person, but it definitely wasn't like that in bed." George explained.

"Oh... Better than me?" Chandler choked out.

"What? Oh Merlin, No. In fact, Hell No. Chan, Sweetie, no one could ever be better than you." He said to her. She looked up at him as the tears spilled down her cheeks. He wiped her tears gently. "I mean that Chan. No one could ever be a better lover, friend, wife and mother than you are."

"Wife?" she asked.

"We need to talk about that whole 'being married' thing too" He said. She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Let me explain." Chandler said.

"You don't have explain anything." George said, his eyes full of understanding. He knew exactly how much he had hurt her, and she didn't need to explain anything to him.

"No, please. Just listen. I'm sorry I said that earlier. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. But, we aren't married. I just brought it up because I've been thinking about our wedding. Well, I mean, if we had one. I can't help it. I'm just a girl- I want a wedding. I want the white dress and the flowers and the special day. I want a honeymoon and a real anniversary... I'm sorry. I hate that it matters so much to me, I just can't help it." Chandler explained. George sat silently for a moment, before he pulled her ring out of his pocket.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked, holding the ring in his hand.

"Yes, of course." she replied. He paused for a moment.

"I hated seeing this ring on your finger." he confessed. Chandler looked at him, confused.

"I don't understand." she said.

"You're right. This diamond isn't real. When I proposed, it was all I could afford." he said.

"Oh, George. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I love it, it's a beautiful ring." she tried to console him.

"No, it's not. It's okay though. Look." he said. She looked at the ring, and he threw it out the window.

"George!" she shouted, as she ran to the window. "That was MY ring!" she shouted.

"Chan." he said, and as she turned around she saw he was standing up from the couch. Then he got down on one knee. She shook her head and smiled.

"I hated seeing that ring on your finger, because it reminded me of a time when I couldn't give you everything you wanted- everything you deserved. It was the best we had then, but we have something better now." he said as she walked over to stand next to him. He pulled a small blue box out of his pocket.

"Chandler, will you marry me?" he asked.

"For real?" she asked. "With a wedding and a honeymoon and an anniversary?"

"For real." he said. "With flower girls and a reception and a white dress." He smiled. She nodded with tears in her eyes and George slowly slid the ring onto her finger. It was beautiful.

"With engagement announcements?" she asked.

"Better late than never." he said and as he stood up and they kissed.

* * *

A/N: How cute! I wish he was real...


	4. Passion de la vie

A/N: So George proposed, AGAIN! Yay. =) Chandler accepts, but- she's been dreaming about Fred! And he's dead! hmmm... What happens next? And Please excuse this next sentence. Check out my other stories, A Bit of Perspective and A True Weasley Experience. Thanks! Oh, 25 galleons= about $250.

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Chandler asked him.

"Well, I have some things planned..." George explained. "Actually, I planned to give you the ring this evening, but I just couldn't help myself." Chandler laughed.

That was so like George. He was terrible at keeping good things a secret, the bad things though, well he didn't really like to talk about those at all. He wasn't kidding about having things planned.

"You should change into something comfortable." George told her.

"Well, what kind of comfortable?" Chandler asked.

"If I told you that, it would ruin the surprise." George replied.

"But, George. Should I wear something to be warm or cool?" she asked.

"Doesn't matter." George said, pushing her into the bedroom to change.

"George Weasley! You can be so-" Chandler yelled as George slammed the door behind her.

"Yes, love?" George asked.

"Difficult!" she shouted.

"And so the pot calls the kettle black... Just change your clothes." George answered, laughing. He sat down on the couch, expecting this to take quite awhile. He picked up the paper to start reading the Funnies.

"Good enough?" Chandler asked. She was wearing a sundress, sweater and sandals.

"That's comfortable?" George asked.

"Yes. And if it isn't, you'll just have to stop and take me shopping." She replied.

"Sounds- Perfect." George answered, grimacing. He took her arm and they stepped out the front door of their flat, onto the patio and the view literally took Chandler's breath away.

"George how did you do that?" She asked smiling. They were in Paris.

"Well, there is something I've been meaning to tell you. I'm a wizard. And not a half-bad one, if I say so myself." He whispered, and she hit him in the arm.

"Stop it! This is incredible." She said laughing. She looked back through the door they had just stepped through, and she saw their flat above the store in Diagon Alley, but when she turned around she saw the Paris city skyline. They were only a few blocks from the Eiffel Tower.

"Is this real?" She asked. George laughed and led her down the steps to street level.

And George wasn't kidding when he said he had a few things planned. He had more than a few things planned. They spent the morning walking through markets and stores, stopping along the way to stop at all the tourist attractions. George had a picnic lunch set up for them in the park. Chandler was blown away. She had been worrying that the romance had left their relationship, and here was George, planning a Paris getaway all along. She could never love another man...

"There's more." George told her, after lunch.

"There's more? There can't be more." Chandler said, laying her head in George's lap.

"Today is only half over." He said looking down at her.

"You're amazing." She said smiling

"That's funny. This morning I was- what was it? Difficult?" he said. She laughed.

"I didn't know we were in Paris this morning" she said.

"I'll take that as an apology" George replied.

"I love you." she said, as she sat up.

"I love you too." He replied, as their lips met and they kissed.

After lunch, they toured more of Paris. Then, they had dinner at the Eiffel Tower, went on a cruise on the Seine River and ended the night with the Paris Moulin Rouge Show. The show wasn't over until after midnight. They started on their walk back to their flat.

"Hold my arm, Chan." George demanded her.

"George, it's okay. What are the chances that I'd be stolen twice in one weekend?" She asked.

"A chance I'm not willing to take." George said, narrowing his eyes at her. She smiled and held his hand with her arm extended.

"Dance with me." She said. And George grabbed her hand.

"Do you know how many guys stare at you when we go out?" George asked.

"No." Chandler answered laughing. "I don't notice. How many?" she asked.

"Too many." George growled, pulling her in close to him. She laughed again.

"Dance with me." She said. He held her hand.

"Only if you let me lead." He said, looking into her eyes.

"Fine. Let me sing." she said, humming "Come What May" from the show. They danced down the street and stopped in the middle of an empty intersection. George dipped Chandler over his arm and she kissed him as she stood back up. As they kissed, they heard applause. They broke the kiss to look around and realized that a crowd had formed around them. They laughed and George pulled her into him again, and kissed her forehead. Chandler held out George's hand and took a bow, laughing. Then she gestured to George who took a bow, they held hands, bowed together, and turned to walk the rest of the way home.

As they reached the bottom of the steps, George picked her up and carried her up the steps. He carried her into the bedroom and she kissed him as he set her down on the bed.

"Thank you." She said. "Today was perfect."

"I'm glad you had fun. It was all for you." George told her.

"Is it bad that I don't want to have sex tonight though? I'm exhausted." she said.

"No." George said, laughing. "It's okay." He kissed her and went into the bathroom. She sat up and looked over at the chair next to the bed. There was a blue box wrapped in a white bow sitting there. She walked over and picked it up, she shook the box but couldn't figure out what it was.

"Don't open that." George said, walking out of the bathroom shirtless.

"Is it for me?" Chandler asked.

"Yes. But, you don't want to open it." He told her, leaning against the door frame.

"Please?" She asked, biting her lip. George threw his hands up in the air and walked back into the bathroom, leaving the door open. Chandler smiled and ripped off the bow, she threw off the lid and ripped through the paper.

"George!" She shouted. It was a black and red lacy lingerie set. She looked up and George was standing in the doorway again.

"I didn't want you to open it, because I didn't want you to think you had to wear it tonight. I just wanted you to have something, nice." He said, as he started to brush his teeth.

"I love it, George." She said, walking over to him and kissing him on the cheek. "My turn." She added, quickly jumping into the bathroom before we could get in. She locked the door behind her. She could hear George's muffled mumblings. She chuckled. George groaned and walked into the kitchen to finish brushing his teeth. He walked back into the room and crawled into bed. He slowly closed his eyes.

"I changed my mind." Chandler said, standing in the doorway to the bathroom. She was wearing the new lingerie and George was certain that no one had ever looked so beautiful. She slowly walked towards him on the bed and he felt his lust for her growing.

"You don't have to do this, Chan." George managed to say.

"I want to." She answered, biting her lip. She crawled over the bed and laid down next to him.

"You look, absolutely incredible." He whispered in her ear. She giggled as his breath sent tickles and shivers down her spine. He rolled over on his side to face her.

"It's the lingerie. It's beautiful." She said, laughing.

"No, it's you, Chan. You're beautiful." He said, kissing her and trailing hot kisses down her neck and chest. Chandler arched her back and let out a long breath. George reached behind her and quickly undid the clasp.

"I practiced." He said, and Chandler laughed, pulling him into her and kissing him. He grabbed her top and threw it on the ground. George laughed, "25 galleons and you only wore it for a few seconds." He said.

"You paid 25 galleons for that? We can't afford-" she started. George laughed again and kissed her before she could say anything else. George began to kiss his way down her body. He stopped to suck on her nipples and he continued to lick a path to her pussy. She welcomed him by spreading her legs wide open, and George took the opportunity to dive into her wet cunt. Chandler brought her hand down and wrapped her fingers in his hair. She moaned out in pleasure. George took her pink clit in his mouth and began to suck and gently bite her. Chandler screamed out again. He inserted one finger into her wet cunt and then slowly slid in another while he continued to lick her dripping juices.

"George, please?" She begged. He slowly pulled out his fingers and kissed his way up to face her again. He leaned on his side and pulled her close to him.

"Please, what?" George asked.

"George, please, fuck" Chandler said and before she could add "me", George had pulled her face to his and was kissing her passionately. She moved her hands down to pull off his boxers and he kicked them the rest of the way off. Chandler scissored her legs between George's and wrapped her arms around his back. George grabbed his cock and slowly slid into her, stopping after he had just his head inside her. He was dying to feel her around him but he knew he could drive her crazy like this. Chandler bit down hard, onto George's shoulder and George pulled out again.

"Do you like that?" George asked. Chandler laughed, George was teasing her, he wanted her to beg for it.

"I'm not going to beg you, George" she managed to say.

"Oh, I think you will." George said, as he slowly slid the head of his cock into her again. Chandler shuddered and George stopped there without moving. Chandler tried to move her hips to push him into her but he held her hips firmly. She whined.

"Say it." George growled into her ear. Chandler shook her head.

"Come on, Chan." George said, pulling out of her quickly. She gasped and threw her head back.

"Fine! Fuck me, George. Please! I want you, I need you. Fuck me hard, Make me scream! Please." She shouted. George smiled and chuckled to himself as he quickly obliged. He thrust his full length into her as hard as he could and Chandler dug her nails into his back. She bit her lip to hold back a scream of pleasure. George rolled her over onto her back and Chandler looked up him with fire in her eyes. She didn't like being submissive, but he knew that she was too full of desire to fight him. She pulled him down to her so that their bodies were touching. Her firm breasts bounced against George's chest as he thrust into her.

"George!" Chandler screamed. "I'm so close!" George quickened his pace as he began to sweat. He brought he all the way to the edge of her orgasm and began to slow down, taking long, slow, even thrusts into her.

"No!" she screamed, trying to thrust into him herself, but George's body was pressed against her too firmly. She knew he was just trying to prolong her pleasure, but she couldn't stand it anymore. Finally, George began thrusting into her harder and faster and Chandler felt her orgasm coming. She wrapped her arms around George's neck and kissed him as she felt her insides clenching around him. She moaned into his mouth and as her final squeeze relaxed, she collapsed onto the bed. George pulled out and Chandler was confused for a moment. Did he already come? But George pulled out and positioned himself at her bottom.

"Chan, Can I?" He asked.

"Look who's begging now." Chandler said, laughing. George was shaking and she could feel his cock throbbing. George closed his eyes and bit his lip.

"Please?" he asked.

"Since you asked so politely..." Chandler began, and George pushed his tip into her. Chandler wrapped her legs around his waist and George slowly pushed his head into her. Chandler put her hand on George's shoulder to tell him to stop. She needed to get used to the feeling of him inside her. Chandler made him wait for what seemed like forever. He slowly began moving inside her, in small, short movements. She moaned. He slid one finger into her mouth and she began to suck on it. George began thrusting into her harder and faster and she bit his finger. Her body began to quiver again and George continued thrusting. George was starting to lose control, he knew he was close. He felt Chandler's body tense up and then relax a few moments later. She just came, again. George finally found his release and pulled out as he coming. He shot three thick strands of cum onto her and collapsed on the bed.

"You made a mess." She said laughing, as she got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

"Love you, too, Honey." he said, still breathless.


	5. Is That Funny?

A/N: Again, the italics are Chandler dreams and the regular font is what happens. Also, most of Chandler's dreams are actually memories. So far they're all memories.

* * *

_Chandler was sitting alone in a lounge on the Fifth Floor at Hogwarts. She was waiting for someone, actually, two someone's. She sat quietly reading a book, even though she was very nervous on the inside. She didn't notice them until they were sitting on either side of her on the couch. She looked up and saw their smiling faces. She smiled back for a moment, until she remembered what would happen tonight._

_"Do you have to do this?" she asked them._

_"Umbridge deserves it." Fred said._

_"And we're really the only ones who can do it properly." George added._

_"I know... but do you really have to?" Chandler said._

_"It's for Harry. He needs to talk to Sirius. He needs us, and you know we need your help." George said._

_"I can't, George, you know that. I can't afford getting caught. Umbridge would kick me in a second and then what would I do?" she explained sadly._

_"That's not a problem, I know these two guys who are setting up a store in Diagon Alley. They'd love for you to come live with them. It's a great place." Fred said._

_"That's not funny, Fred. First of all, it's not a great place, it's a dump. And second, this is our seventh year, and it's almost over. I haven't been here studying my ass off for seven years just to drop out and be your shopgirl. I have Auror training... That's my dream. It's one thing for you to leave, it's your store, it's your dream. That's why I know I can't stop you two from leaving. But you can't ask me to leave my dreams, either." She told him._

_"Being an Auror, really isn't that important." George said, rolling his eyes._

_"Please, stop it." She begged. "You know they haven't allowed anyone for training in years, it's incredible that I've been accepted. And I only have a few more tests... This is important to me." She told them._

_"We know, we know..." they said together._

_"Promise you'll write me." She said, as she began to tear up._

_"Everyday, Love." Fred said._

_"Twice a day, when we can manage it." George added. She looked up at them and sighed._

_"Be careful." She said, as she began to cry._

_"Aren't we always?" Fred said, laughing._

_"Hey now, It's okay Chan. We'll be all right." George said, wrapping his arms around her._

_"Yeah, Chan. Don't worry, babe. It's gonna be okay." Fred said, rubbing her back. She cried for a few more minutes._

_"Come on, Chan. You're okay. It's all right." George reassured her again._

_"Here, stand up." Fred told her, pulling her up. She resisted, but with George's help she was standing. Fred and George stood in front of her._

_"Chandler, watch this. Hold out your right hand. And close your eyes." Fred instructed her. Fred held her hand as she closed her eyes, and she felt George's hands put something on her wrists._

_"If you guys handcuffed me to you, I'd be so mad." She said, keeping her eyes closed._

_"That's a good idea!" George said._

_"Why didn't we think of that?" Fred asked._

_"Chandler always has been the mean one..." George said._

_"Shut up! Can I open my eyes?" she asked, smiling for a second._

_"I think I saw her smile." George said._

_"I think you're right." Fred said. Chandler opened her eyes anyway. She looked down at her wrist and she wasn't wearing handcuffs, but a small silver bracelet with F+G etched in it. She smiled._

_"Why doesn't it say F+G+C?" She asked._

_"Because that would be weird." Fred said._

_"Also, there wasn't enough room." George said. She laughed and pulled them both into a hug._

_"I love you guys" she said._

_"I love you too." They said in unison. She turned to Fred and kissed him, and then turned to George and kissed him._

_"Why did Fred get to go first?" George asked. Chandler laughed and picked up her book._

_"You should go somewhere where people can see you, so that no one can involve you in our wicked schemes." Fred said._

_"Yeah, because if you're not helping, you don't get any of the credit." George added. She shook her head at them in amazement... They were unbelievable._

She woke up slowly, blinking her eyes a few times before she stretched and opened her eyes fully. She rubbed her eyes and finally opened them to see George's face just inches from hers, snoring in her face. She laughed and pushed him off the bed. George shouted and jumped onto his feet like lightning. Chandler rolled on the bed laughing.

"Oh, is that funny?" he asked her, crawling back onto the bed with her. She nodded her head, still unable to speak.

"Would it be funny if I tickled you until you peed your pants?" George asked.

"You wouldn't." Chandler said, warning him.

"Oh, but I would." George said, pouncing on her and tickling her. He held her hands above her head and tickled her.

"George!" she screamed. "Please stop!" she shouted, laughing.

"I can't. It's too funny." He told her. She was wriggling her whole body trying to get away from him.

"Please! I'm going to pee my pants! Please stop." She begged. He stopped tickling her but still held her hands. She was panting.

"Okay, but you have to tell me why you really called me Fred the other day." He said, and she stopped smiling.

"I did tell you why." She said. He tilted his head and threatened to tickle her again.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you. But let me go, first." She said.

"That's not how it works. You have to tell me or I'll tickle you. You don't get to bargain for me to release you." George explained. She looked up at him and raised her eyebrows.

"Fine." George said, releasing her hands and laying down next to her. He sat up on his side looking at her.

"You look beautiful in my tee shirt, by the way." He added.

"Thanks. It was dark last night, I just grabbed it." She said.

"I don't think it's clean." George said.

"It certainly doesn't smell like it's clean." She said, making a disgusted face. George laughed at her.

"Anyway, why did you really call me Fred?" He asked.

"Well I really did have a dream, well it was a memory actually. Of Fred and I together." Chandler told him.

"And? What were you doing?" he asked.

"We were just, we were in the Boy's Dormitory. We were having sex. I was screaming his name when you woke me up. I saw your face and I thought you were him." She said, abandoning any hope of making this seem better than it was.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. He nodded, and they sat in the silence for a long time.

"Say something?" Chandler asked.

"Do you think about him a lot?" George asked.

"Yes, I do..." she admitted. "I'm sorry. I think about him a lot, I miss him a lot. I loved him just like I love you, you know that." She said, holding up the bracelet on her wrist.

"You've been wearing that for a long time." He said.

"I know... I love it. It means a lot to me." She said.

"We don't talk about him a lot." He said, quietly.

"It upsets you." She shrugged, "I don't like to bring it up." George sighed and rolled out of bed, he walked into the bathroom.

"It wasn't your fault, George!" she said to him, but he slammed the door behind him. She picked up her wand and walked over to the door. It was locked, just as she suspected. She knocked twice.

"George, unlock the door. You know I'm coming in anyway." She said and waited. She heard the lock click and she opened the door. George was sitting on the floor, tears spilling from his eyes.

"Oh, George." She said, sitting down next to him and wrapping her arms around him. He set his head on her shoulder and continued to sob.

"Please, George... It's okay." She whispered.

"It's not okay!" George shouted, standing up. He stormed over to the sink and pushed all the bottles off the sink. He looked at himself in the mirror for a second before punching his hand into the mirror, sending glass pieces flying threw the air. Chandler instinctually covered her eyes, but quickly stood up to grab George before he fell to the ground again. She sat him down on the toilet.

"Oh, sweetie... Give me your hand." She said. He lifted his fist and she looked at it in her hands. She washed the blood off and carefully picked out the mirror pieces he had left in his hand.

"Do you think you broke any bones?" she asked, quietly.

"I don't care." George said.

"Well, you might not care, but I do." She told him. She whispered the spell to repair the bones in his hand.

"That hurt." He mumbled.

"That means it was broken." She replied, as she wrapped his hand in gauze. "Will you please sit outside so I can clean this up? And be good." she added. George stood up slowly and she heard the bed creak as he sat down on it. She sighed and began to pickup the bottles he knocked over the sink and the mirror pieces that were still around. She repaired the mirror and after everything was back to normal she walked out of the bathroom and found George looking through an old photo album. She sat down behind him and set her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist. He was stopped on a picture of Fred and himself from when they were much younger. They were standing in matching overalls, giving each other bunny ears behind the other's back. Then they realized what they were both doing and starting laughing. Chandler laughed.

"We were seven. We were visiting our Grandparents." George explained.

"That's typical Fred and George right there." She said. George nodded. She looked up at him, and saw a tear on his cheek. She pulled a tissue out of her pocket and wiped his eyes.

"Hey, let's go get the kids tonight. We'll go out for a family dinner. Wouldn't that be nice?" Chandler suggested.

"I'd like to see my parents today." George mumbled. Chandler nodded.

"I'll go call Molly right now." She told him, walking out of the bedroom into the living room. Quickly throwing a handful of floo powder into the fire, shouting "The Burrow" and sticking her head into the flames. In a few moments, she was inside the Weasley's living room, well her head was at least.

"Molly?" she called out. "Arthur? Molly?" she called again. Then she saw Mrs. Weasley sitting at the breakfast table.

"Molly!" She shouted again, she heard her that time.

"Oh Dear, you startled me Chandler! What's wrong?" Molly said, walking over to sit next to the fireplace.

"It's George. He's having another one of those 'episodes'. He just misses Fred so much. There's nothing I can say. He misses his family. He said he'd like to see you again. Could you come in for dinner tonight?" She asked.

"Oh, absolutely! We'd love to. I'll just have to call Arthur at work to make sure he comes home early enough... See you later, dear!" Molly said, and Chandler pulled her head out of the fire. She looked up and saw George had moved into the kitchen. He was pouring a cup of coffee, except the cup was already full and overflowing.

"George?" she asked, walking over to him. She snapped her fingers in front of his face. "George?" she asked again. Then he shook his head, and stopped pouring the coffee. Chandler grabbed a towel and began to clean the mess George made again.

"Just sit down. I'll get the coffee." She told him. He nodded and walked over to sit on the couch.

"Oh, George! I just remembered. I invited your parents to dinner, but we're still in Paris." Chandler said, walking over to the couch with two cups of coffee.

"No, we're back in Diagon Alley. I brought us back last night. You're a very heavy sleeper, you know." George replied, joking, but still lacking his normal style.

"You should call in Verity. Go down to the store and check things out. I need to go out..." Chandler told him, but George shook his head.

"I can't. It's Sunday. It's in her contract." George explained, sipping his coffee. Chandler sighed.

"Besides, maybe I'm worried about you being alone" George said.

"Don't be like that" She told him.

"Be like what?" George replied innocently.

"You're acting like your 6-year old son." Chandler told him.

"That's not true!" George retorted.

"You broke a mirror, poured coffee all over the kitchen this morning and now you're pouting." She told him.

"Yeah, but you fixed it." He said. "Doesn't count."

"Just be good, I'll be back in a few hours." She told him.

* * *

A/N: So to answer the review, yes, when they were in school Chandler was with both Fred and George, and in her words "I loved [Fred], just like I love [George]."


	6. Why Are You Hiding From Your Children?

A/N: I got my years all messed up, so Ginny & Harry and Hermione & Ron and Aubrey & Percy and Fleur & Bill don't have kids yet. Sorry!

Chandler spent the rest of the afternoon apparating here and there, buying groceries and visiting family to invite them to dinner. Her last stop was Ginny and Harry's. She knocked on the door and ducked around the corner quickly.

"Who's there?" she heard Ginny ask.

"Don't let my kids see me!" Chandler whispered through the door.

"Chan?" Ginny asked, opening the door and poking her head out. Chandler was standing up against the wall. "You look ridiculous." Ginny said to her as Chandler nervously checked over her shoulder. "The kids are out back with Harry." Ginny added. Chandler relaxed.

"Phew." Chandler said, stepping away from the wall.

"Might I ask-Why are you hiding from your children?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, well I was just coming over to invite you to dinner this evening. George and I were talking this morning about Fred and he's pretty upset. So I thought a nice family dinner would cheer him up. Also, it'd be nice if there weren't four kids running around my house, clinging to my legs while I tried to clean and make dinner..." Chandler explained.

"And your reason was just as crazy as I could have expected. Well, we'll see you later" Ginny said. Chandler laughed.

"Wait, the kids are all out back with Harry?" Chandler asked, concerned. "Are they-?" she started.

"They're fine, Chan." Ginny said, nudging Chandler out the front door.

"Well...Okay." Chandler answered slowly.

Chandler and George had four kids, ranging in ages from 2 to 6. Elijah, the oldest, was 6 years old and couldn't be more like George. He looked like George's younger self, and he had the same personality. He was a trouble maker but he had a surprising sweet side. Olivia was 5 and looked mostly like Chandler. She adored her older brother. She wouldn't wear dresses, she hated pink and she wanted to be wherever Elijah was and do whatever he was doing, which was usually misbehaving. Chandler would joke that they were twins, born a year apart. Elijah had an unusual protective streak for a 6 year-old; he always looked out for Olivia. Keiran was 3 and he was the life of the party. He always wanted to be the center of attention; he would talk to anyone and he was absolutely charming. If everyone in the room was looking at someone, you could almost guarantee it was Keiran with a lampshade on his head or doing anything to attract attention... Gracie was 2 and she was a princess. She loved pink and flowers and stuffed animals. She truly thought she was a princess; mostly because her father treated her like one.

"Goodbye. We'll see you later." Ginny repeated. Chandler waved and popped out of sight, back to their flat. Chandler opened the door, her shopping bags floating through the door after her. Her purchases gently floated to the kitchen and began putting themselves away.

"George?" she called out. It was silent. "George?" She asked again, a bit louder. Her mind started to race. Where could he be? He didn't mention going anywhere. After the incident this morning, her mind instantly jumped to the worst conclusion. He's probably lying in a ditch somewhere- She stopped herself from thinking like that while she raced through the flat looking for him. She heard noises and an explosion coming from downstairs and she instantly apparated down a floor into the shop.

"Who's there?" Silence. "George?" she asked again, unable to hide the fear and worry in her voice. She held her wand out and slowly walked into the back room. As she opened the door, a cloud of smoke filled the air. She heard coughing to her right and quickly turned to see George standing over a cauldron where the smoke was coming from. She relaxed and lowered her wand. George turned around and smiled sheepishly, his face covered in black soot and his hair singed.

"Oops." he said. Holding the remains of a melted spoon in his hands.

"What happ-" Chandler started, but she stopped herself. Realizing the story was probably too long to explain, and probably not something she wanted to hear anyway. "Nevermind, I don't want to know. The things you do down her are your business. I'm going to make dinner; try not to hurt yourself." she said.

"Sure thing. You don't get accidental explosions like that twice in a row! I only wish..." he replied laughing, kissing her on the cheek and leaving a black kiss mark on her cheek. He didn't tell her, as she walked up the stairs, shaking her head.

Chandler rapidly got to work cleaning the house and preparing dinner for the entire Weasley clan who would soon be adding hustle and bustle to a now silent flat. As she nearly finished cleaning, she realized that she hadn't seen, or heard, George since this morning. She checked on dinner one more time before she went downstairs to go get him so he could get ready. George was even worse than she was at keeping track of time. He could stay in his shop for hours when he was experimenting with potions and new inventions. She walked downstairs slowly, waiting for an explosion or for some new prank toy to jump out at her. George was now sitting at his workbench, sketching a new product design. She walked behind him and touched his shoulder lightly. George jumped at her touch, but turned around smiling.

"Chan! I'm so glad you're here!" George shouted.

"I am NOT going to test another one of your products, George. No way." she said.

"What?" George asked. "No, I just want to show you what I made today." George said smiling. "It's for our WonderWitch line..." George explained. He continued to talk about this new potion he created which could change hair color to any shade you wanted. Chandler tried to listen, but glazed over as she stared into his eyes. She noticed something there that she hadn't seen in a long time; it was like a spark, a passion. Chandler just smiled at him, occasionally nodding, and just taking this time to enjoy the happiness she could feel in him

"Chan, Isn't that incredible? Chan?" George asked, and she shook her head back to reality.

"Yes, Incredible." She answered. George smiled and put the potion away.

"Oh no, I lost track of time... How late is it? Are they here yet?" George asked, as he hurried to clean up.

"No one's here yet. You have time. When you finish cleaning just come upstairs and get ready. You still have soot on your face." She said, laughing lightly.

"So do you." He replied, chuckling. She crinkled her eyebrows and touched her cheek where he had kissed her earlier. She looked at her fingers and saw the soot. She leaned over and kissed him as he pulled her in close to him. He lifted her off the ground and set her down on the table. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. They stayed here for a few minutes before Chandler interrupted.

"You're going to make me burn dinner." She said, laughing.

"Me? You're the one distracting me from getting ready." George replied. Chandler slid off the table and George smacked her butt as she walked away. Looking at her, he realized she had black handprints all over her where he had touched her. He started laughing but just followed her upstairs. He walked into the bedroom as she walked to the kitchen. George closed the door behind him and stopped laughing, and waited.

"George Weasley!" Chandler shouted. George started laughing again, and quickly jumped into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Chandler ran into the room and tried to open the door, and then started pounding on the door.

"You are in so much trouble!" She shouted. George continued laughing as he got into the shower.

"Sorry. Can't hear you, Love!" George shouted as he began singing loudly, and terribly off key. Chandler shook her head, she had to smile. She turned around in the mirror, looking at the handprint on her butt.

"Dinner!" She shouted as she ran into the kitchen. She had been distracted and forgot to check on dinner. She checked the pots and the oven and relaxed as she realized with relief that nothing had burnt. She added the finishing touches and set the table. As she was finishing, George walked into the kitchen, still wet from his shower, and started laughing again when he saw her. Chandler turned around sharply and scowled at him.

"You think this is funny?" She asked.

"Of course not." George replied sweetly, holding her head in his hands. "It's actually hilarious." He added. She whipped him with the towel in her hands.

"Alright, I surrender!" George said, picking up an apple and starting to take a bite. Chandler immediately took it out of his hand.

"Hey!" George shouted.

"You'll ruin your appetite." Chandler told him. George gave in and sighed. Chandler smiled and took a bite out of the other side of the apple and tossed it back to him as she left to get ready. George left the apple on the counter and quickly followed behind her.

When Chandler came out of the bathroom, showered, dressed and ready to go, she saw George laying on the bed asleep. He was mostly dressed, which shocked her; he had his tie wrapped around his neck but it was untied. She was surprised he tried to put on a tie at all. She sat down gently on the bed next to him and fixed his tie.

"I knew you couldn't resist." George said smiling, with his eyes still closed. Chandler laughed and stood up.

"You have five minutes to sleep." She told him.

"I only want to sleep if you're here too." George said grabbing her hand. As she turned around, she heard the doorbell.

"Let's do a quickie." George said, standing up and pulling her close to him. She glared at him and left to open the door. However, when she got to the living room she realized George's parents rang the doorbell, waited a maximum of 2 seconds, and opened the door anyway.

"Molly! Arthur!" Chandler said smiling as she walked over to greet them.

"Mum! Dad!" George shouted from behind her. She turned around and realized he was already running to greet them himself. George ran quickly to Molly and wrapped his arms around her, nearly picking her up off her feet. He eventually sat her back down and moved on to his dad who held out a hand- half offering it for a handshake, and half warning George not to give him a back breaking hug. George took his hand and wrapped his other arm around his father, who returned the gesture. Chandler followed behind him, greeting the Weasley's. She stopped for a moment, realizing she would soon be Mrs. Weasley- Mrs. George Weasley.

"You look beautiful dear, positively glowing" Molly said as they hugged. Chandler smiled.

"Oh, thank you Molly. Can I get you something to drink? George, take their coats." Chandler said.

"Oh yes, a drink would be lovely." said. Chandler noticed a flash of green from the fireplace and saw Harry stepping out. George quickly grabbed him around the neck, messing up his hair and pretending to fight.

"Oh George..." Molly said with a sigh. The boys laughed and shook hands. Soon after Harry, the kids arrived. George picked them all up and was soon covered with children hanging all over him.

"Let's go hug Mommy!" He shouted as he stomped over to Chandler, who bent down and was soon covered in sloppy wet kisses.

"Thanks for that." She said standing up. George put his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek quickly, before rounding up the kids and distracting them with toys. Soon, Percy and Aubrey arrived as well as Ron and Hermione and Bill and Fleur. Charlie was the only Weasley missing, but he was busy in Romania right now. The family gathered around the table and caught up.

"Chandler, could you pass the mashed potatoes?" Ginny asked.

"Sure." Chandler said, reaching over Gracie who sat in her lap. George sat next to her and was making noises as he fed her. Ginny took the bowl from Chandler but quickly grabbed her hand.

"What's that?" Ginny asked, smiling. Chandler looked at her hand and then over to George, who flashed a bright smile. He stood up.

"She said yes." He replied, smiling. The family soon erupted in cheers and congratulations. George began recounting the story of the proposal to the family. Chandler sat back, listening to George retell the story. He spoke with that same passion she saw in him earlier. It was endearing and sweet. After dinner, Chandler worked in the kitchen while the family slowly went home for the evening. Everyone said their goodbyes and hugs. When they were alone, George put the kids to bed and came back into the living room, falling down on the couch. Chandler finished the charms in the kitchen and laid down next to him. She set her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Feel better?" She asked.

"After a fantastic family dinner where I got to brag about having the most beautiful bride in the world? Yeah, I guess you could say I feel pretty good." George said.

Chandler laughed.

"Your mum was excited." Chandler said.

"You have no idea. She's had our wedding planned since Elijah was born." George said.

"That's bull, your mother hated me." Chandler laughed.

"Doesn't mean she wasn't planning our wedding. Somebody was going to marry me eventually." George replied. Chandler chuckled, closing her eyes and letting sleep come over her.


End file.
